


Stars

by FractalBunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: Keith just wanted to know how stars were made.(Sequel to Flowers)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys this is a follow-up to Flowers so go read that before this one (or don't I'm not your mother)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8653051

"Lance, how do stars form?" Keith asked, moving closer to Lance as a cold breeze brushed over his skin. "I know they explained it in Astronomy 101, but I never payed attention." Lance laughed and moved some of Keith's hair out of his eyes.

"Well..." He looked up at the sky, dappled with pinpricks of white and illuminated by three moons. "That's complicated. There's nebulae, like, everywhere. And they'll just be chillin', not really caring, just these big vast clouds of space dust floating there. A force, like a comet going through, or something, stirs it up, and the dust gets clumped. Because it's clumping, it starts to get more gravity, and clumps more, and it gets, like, huge. It starts getting hotter, too, and then when it gets hot enough, the hydrogen fuses. The force pushes away all the dust and suddenly you have this...self-sustaining ball of fire in the sky."

"Wow." Keith moved his face into Lance's neck. "I wish they'd made it that easy in class. How long does all of that take?"

"Um..." Lance bit his lip. "I actually don't know. Millions of years, I guess."

"Wow, for once you don't know something." Keith smirked. "Whatever. What do you want to know about flying?"

"Uh..." Lance turned his body to face Keith, touching his nose to his forehead. "Not sure yet. Wanna get in my lion and figure it out?" Keith pursed his lips and then nodded. "Okay. I think I parked it..." He sat up and looked around. "Oh, yeah, it's over there." He pointed at the imposingly large blue lion sitting down the hill from them. "Should we go now?"

"Lance, it's the middle of the night. We'll wake up the locals." Keith yawned and pulled Lance back down onto the grass. "Just stay here with me."

"Oh?" Lance kissed Keith's forehead and pulled him closer. "It's freezing, though." He whined. "We could at least put a blanket down in there. If I walk it up the hill and open the mouth, we can still look at the stars."

"Fine." Keith groaned, rolling onto his back and pushing himself up. He took Lance's hand and the two started walking through the grass towards the lion. When they got close enough, it sputtered to life, lowering its head down and opening its maw. Lance gestured for Keith to go in first and followed him. After he was safely inside, the lion lifted its head back up and stood, raising itself from the ground and shaking off any dirt that had clung to it.

"Okay..." Lance sat down and grabbed the levers. "Okay, Blue, we're  _just_ going up the hill. This is easy, babe." He took a deep breath. "I'm gonna be honest, Keith, I'm a little scared. She's been...temperamental lately."

"Huh?" Keith asked. "What does that mean?"

"She's misinterpreting every direction I give her." Lance pressed a few buttons. "Now listen to me, you hunk of  _fucking_ space metal, I just want to look at the stars with my boyfriend." Keith blushed. He bit his lip and turned away from Lance, feeling his heart start to pound. Lance had never called him that before. He was Lance's  _boyfriend_. "Okay, Blue, up the hill." The lion seemed to have other plans as its thrusters whirred to life. "Oh, come on!" Lance shouted, pulling back, but the lion had other plans. "Blue, I'm sorry for calling you a hunk of space metal, just don't fucking fly!"

"Jesus, Lance." Keith muttered.

The lion pushed off of the ground and started soaring directly upwards. Lance let go of the controls and grabbed his seat with one hand. He turned around and held out a hand for Keith to hold on to, but Keith had already skidded into the back wall of the lion's head. Lance turned back around and started kicking at the dashboard, hoping the lion would get the message. It suddenly stopped, and Lance immediately got out of his chair and ran to Keith.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He started fretting over Keith like a worried mother hen, pulling him closer and staring him in the eyes. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm okay." Keith gave Lance a quick kiss and walked over to the control panel. "Do you...always have to kick it?"

"Nah. New technique." Lance said with a glint in his eyes. "Well, let's see where she took us." He walked up to the dashboard next to Keith and looked out. He could still see the stars, but when he looked up, he saw the planet they had just been on. Stretching out in front of them was a flat, reddish plane. "Are we..." Lance narrowed his eyes. "On one of the moons?"

"Looks like it." Keith sat down in Lance's chair. "Well, we're a little closer to the stars now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Lance laughed halfheartedly. "If only you could teach me how to get this thing to fuckin' behave herself."

"Well..." Keith leaned forwards and grabbed the controls. "The red lion's...difficult, too. It was a pain in the ass bonding with it and it's a pain in the ass to fly." He sighed, tightening his hold on the controls. "Okay, Blue, I know I'm not your normal pilot, but Lance is  _right here,_ so there's no need to worry." No response. "Let me at least try to fly you."

"Come on, Blue." Lance said, patting the dashboard. "This is what Daddy wants."

" _Never_ say that again." Keith muttered, moving the controls slightly. The lion whirred to life again, just barely, and took a few steps forward. "Whoa. We actually did it." Keith pressed a few buttons, and the lion's thrusters started, lifting them off the surface of the moon. Lance's jaw dropped.

"You're flying my lion." He said with a laugh. "You're flying my fuckin' lion!" Keith pushed on the controls and the blue lion started to move, paws skimming on the moon's crust. He pulled up, lifting them off. The lion suddenly punched forwards, forcing Lance to grip the chair for dear life. Keith focused on where he was going, scanning the horizon of the lion's vision. He took one off the controls to hold Lance's, and pulled back with all the strength in his right arm. The lion stopped, but it had already carried them into a nebula.

"What..." Keith looked around. "Where are we?" A hologram popped up, showing their distance from the planet. "Oh...thanks." He sighed.

"We're in a nebula, Keith." Lance said with a laugh. "Do you know what that means?"

"No?" Keith said, turning to face him. Lance's eyes started to water, and Keith stood up in surprise. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lance suddenly hugged Keith, shoving his ass onto the dashboard. "We're a comet, Keith."

"What?" Keith hugged back, confused. "What does that mean?"

"We just moved the dust!" Lance said, turning Keith around and pointing out into the nebula. "See it?" Small, glittering pieces floated in front of the lion, dancing through the vacuum. "We're gonna make a star!"

"Oh." Keith couldn't help but smile. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow doesn't even  _begin_ to cover it." Lance pressed his hand to the glass. "Look at our star, Keith." He wrapped his free arm around Keith's waist and moved closer so that his chest was against Keith's spine, hips against hips, and rested his head on Keith's shoulder. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah." Keith whispered. Lance's other arm moved to the waistline of Keith's pants. "Lance?"

"What?" Lance purred, nipping Keith's shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"N-no." Keith stuttered. "Nothing."

"Turn around." Lance breathed, moving back a couple of inches to give Keith room. Keith felt frozen in place, but somehow turned to Lance, whose cheeks had turned a deep shade of pink. "There," Lance's fingers clasped Keith's jaw, his lips moved just a centimeter away, "Now I can look at you better." Keith's breathing slowed; his vision blurred around the edges. There, in the nebula lit up by the blue lion's headlights, he felt free. "No one will know if we do anything out here. It is  _our_ star."

"Yeah." Keith's eyes glossed over Lance's lips, slightly open, as pink as his cheeks. Lance licked his own bottom lip and bit down. He leaned in and kissed Keith hungrily, holding both sides of his face to keep him still. His lips locked into Keith's perfectly as he bit down, eliciting a moan from him. Keith reached down and unbuttoned Lance's jeans, his tongue skimming across his bottom lip.

"Keith..." Lance moaned into the kiss, digging his fingernails into Keith's hips. Keith grabbed Lance's waist and practically threw him onto the dashboard, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down. "Babe, hang on..." Lance mumbled, pulling Keith in for another kiss.

"What?" Keith asked, pulling away. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just..." Lance ran his hands down Keith's chest. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course." Keith said. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Lance smiled. "I love you."

"I..." Keith whimpered. "I love you too." He kissed him again, his hand moving below the line of Lance's boxers. "And I...I want you..." His hand started to pump up and down, and Lance closed his eyes, his mouth dropping. "Please?"

"Yeah." Lance said, sitting up. He looked down at Keith's hand around him. "But you'll have to help me out."

"What?" Keith asked.

"I asked Pidge about this, a while ago..." Lance's shoulders tensed. "Sorry, could you stop for a sec?" Keith's hand stopped. "Thanks. Um, I asked Pidge about what testosterone does, you know, because she's the one giving it to you, and she said it kind of..." He put his hands on Keith's hips. "Changes stuff down there."

"Oh, yeah, right." Keith sighed. "That. Um...well, it's drier, and the clitoris is bigger, and I don't ovulate, so space condoms aren't really a need." He bit his lip. "Space lube, however..."

"No prob. I keep stuff under the dashboard." Lance said. Keith's eyebrows raised. "For an emergency."

"Okay, I'll pretend I believe you." Keith said with a smirk, leaning in and kissing Lance's neck. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, revealing Lance's toned chest. "I swear I look like this too." He whispered.

"Really?" Lance pulled Keith's shirt off and looked him over. Keith wasn't lying; he did have abs, although his chest was still flattened by his binder. "Do you want to keep that on? Can you still breathe enough?"

"Yeah, I'd...I'd like to take it off, actually." Keith sighed. "I can breathe, but it's hot."

"Hell yeah it is." Lance muttered. Keith shot him an amused glare. "Sorry. Here, let me help you." He grabbed the bottom of the binder and pulled it upwards, biting his lip. When it rolled up and over Keith's head, he glanced at the floor.

"Something wrong?" Keith asked.

"No, you're just..." Lance smiled. "You're beautiful." He wrapped his legs around Keith's hips and pulled him in closer, still sitting on the dashboard. " _Really_ beautiful." Keith's eyes started to water. "Oh, no, don't cry, holy shit!"

"Oh, god, Lance..." Keith wiped the tears out of his eyes and laughed. "Just fuck me already, asshole."

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Lance whispered. He stood up, pushing Keith back, and took his boxers off. "I'm gonna warn you, though. I've had sex in four different countries on Earth, three different planets, and in two separate galaxies." He raised an eyebrow.

"No need to brag." Keith muttered, rolling his eyes. "Just because you've managed to whore yourself out to aliens whose names you couldn't pronounce well enough to talk to the morning after, doesn't mean you have any merit."

"Oh, fuck you." Lance shoved Keith against the wall, pulling down his pants and underwear in one single motion. He groaned, realizing his mistake, and walked back to the dashboard to get his lube. Keith stayed pinned on the wall, as though Lance's hands were still on either side of him. When Lance walked back, he finally relaxed a little. Lance squeezed some of the lube onto the tips of his fingers and threw the tube on the ground. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah." Keith whimpered. Lance gently rubbed the lube on, making him whine. When he slipped his fingers in, Keith thought he was in heaven. "Ahh..." He moaned, fisting Lance's hair and pulling him closer to kiss him. His hand moved back down, and he rubbed his thumb in circles around Lance's head. Lance kissed down Keith's jaw to his neck, biting down next to all of the hickeys he'd left in previous days.

"Shall we?" He asked. Keith moaned something akin to 'yes', so Lance moved his hips closer, rubbing up against him. He entered slowly, pulling Keith's legs open slightly wider, pushing him up against the wall. Keith pulled Lance off of his neck so he could kiss him again, running his fingers through his hair. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah." Keith panted. "Harder."

"What?"

"I said..." Keith growled, pulling Lance away by his hair and glaring into his eyes, "Harder." Lance pulled Keith off the wall and towards the back of the lion's head. "Lance, I thought we were fucking."

"Hang on, hang on." Lance said, grinning. "I'm getting my blanket."

"Wait, you  _actually_ keep a blanket in here?" Keith asked. "Wow."

"Yeah, hang on." Lance dug around through the boxes of his things he kept in the back of the lion's head. "Okay, here." He spread the blanket out on the floor. "Hey Blue, could you turn the heat up in here? My dick is cold." They heard an engine start, and heat started to flow through the vents. "C'mere." Keith nearly fell into Lance's arms. "Where were we?" He whispered. Keith pulled him down onto the blanket, and he kissed down Lance's chest. Lance started again, and Keith fell back, moaning in complete ecstasy.

"Lance..." He breathed out. "I told you already,  _harder_."

"What, do you want me to kill you?" Lance kissed Keith gently.

"That would be fine." Keith muttered. He suddenly felt Lance go deeper, hitting a spot Keith didn't even know he had. A sharp gasp escaped his mouth, and he dug his nails down into Lance's back, making him grit his teeth. "L-Lance!" He moaned, feeling a knot starting to form in his stomach.

"That better?" Lance growled, biting down on Keith's ear. Keith felt his thighs start to tremble. He scratched at Lance's back incessantly, as though he was going to hold onto him, as though he would lose him. His legs started shaking harder, and his jaw dropped open as his breaths got harder. He grabbed Lance's jaw, like Lance had done to him countless times, and pulled their lips together. As his stomach tightened further, he kissed him harder, and it felt like there was a white light behind his eyes.

"Lance..." He whimpered. His whole body started to shake, and Lance held him tightly. "Oh...oh god, Lance!" When the shuddering died down, he relaxed his hold on Lance and tried to even out his breaths so he wouldn't faint. "Oh my god, I love you."

"I love you too." Lance whispered, planting a kiss on Keith's forehead. "But I'm not done yet."

"Then finish." Keith said with a smirk.


End file.
